Everlasting LOVE
by Lexsychopaths RB
Summary: Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia. Lelaki yang selalu membuatku darting plus mencintainya. Damian.. bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah cinta Damian Erlangga dan Putri Badai setelah kisah Omen seri 6? baca aja ok? Gaje, Rated-T, Romance, OneShot!


**Everlasting Love**

Rated: T

Pairing: Damian Erlangga and Putri Badai

Warning: Boys x Girls not YAOI

**-Putri Badai POV-**

Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia. Lelaki yang selalu membuatku darting plus mencintainya. Damian

Aku sedang berjalan di lorong dengan angkuh dan sombong. Seperti biasa, banyak lelaki perempuan maupun waria menggosipi tentang diriku, mungkin, tpi bisa saja aku yang kegeeran. Dan disaat aku mau masuk ke dalam kelas, aku melihat Aria dan Rima sedang berbicara sesuatu yang cukup mencurigakan. Dan yang membuatku lebih curiga lagi diantara kata-kata mereka terdapat nama Putri dan Damian, sebenarnya mereka sedang membicarakan apa sih?." Hey apa yang kalian bicarakan, aku dengar tadi kalian menyebut-nyebut namaku dan cowok iblis itu deh?" ucap Putri dingin. " Eh put..ri, ka...ka..mi...ngga...k...n..gomongin... ..mu ...sma...Seka...li...kok" jawab mereka berdua. Gimana aku nggak curiga, mereka aja menjawabnya dengan tergagap-gagap seperti itu. " Memangnya aku percaya, kalian tidak mau bermasalah dengan Putri Badai kan? ucapku sinis. " Baiklah kami akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya, sebenarnya yang telah menolongmu saat Eliza ingin menyakitimu adalah Damian" jawab mereka berdua. " DA...da...mian?" Seketika aku menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kosong dan segera berlari secepat mungkin untuk menemui Damian. Saat aku pergi ke kelasnya. Kosong. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berada disana, cuma ada tasnya saja. Akupun melihat kerumunan banyak orang diluar pagar sekolah dan aku melihat Damian sedang mendadahi mereka semua. Mengapa dia membawa tas, apakah ini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah? Aku sangat bingung apa yang dilakukan olehnya. Aku pun berjalan secepat mungkin menuju pager sekolah." Ini ada apa ya, kok ramai sekali?" Tanyaku kepada salah satu perempuan yang berada disana. " oh, ini kita semua sedang mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Damian" jawabnya. Hah dia memangnya mau kemana sih, kok aku nggak diberi tahu? Sebenarnya aku juga tidak pernah menyalakan hp Ku lagi sih, mungkin dia sudah memberitahuku." Memangnya dia pergi kemana ya?" tanyaku lagi. Perempuan itu pun menjawab " Hmm, kayaknya sih waktu itu dia bilang dia mau pindah sekolah ke Amerika" mataku terbelakak saat mendengar kata-kata Amerika. " A..a..amerika" hatiku serasa ditusuk berkali-kali hingga terpecah-pecah. Baru pertama kali aku menangis didepan orang lain selain keluargaku sendiri. Ingin rasanya untuk menghapus air mata ini tetapi air mata itu terus mengalir layaknya air terjun. "Ka..ka..kau tidak apa-a..." Belum sempat perempuan itu selesai bertanya, aku pun sudah langsung pergi menerobos teman/fans damian yang ramai hingga akhirnya aku melihat mobil yang sudah sedikit jauh dari sekolah tapi aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mengejarnya. Aku pun segera berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar mobil itu sambil berteriak nama Damian

**-Putri Badai POV End-**

**-Damian Erlangga POV-**

Akupun hanya duduk termenung di jok belakang mobil sambil merenung memikirkannya. Seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik dan sangat istimewa menurutku. Seketika aku mendengar suara teriakan Damian. Suaranya sangat familier, tapi mungkin cuma pikiranku saja tapi suara itu semakin besar dan sepertinya berasal dari belakang. Akupun menoleh dan melihat seorang perempuan yang sangat kucintai sedang berlari mengejar mobilku. " pak berhenti dulu pak" setelah mobil berhenti akupun langsung membuka pintu mobil dan segera berlari kearahnya. " PUTRI" aku segera memeluknya erat-erat. " " ucapnya sambil membalas pelukanku dengan sangat lembut. baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya menangis tersedu-sedu. " Aku mencintaimu Damian" kata-kata itu membuatku jantungan plus sangat bahagia. " Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Putri Es" kata-kataku membuatnya tertawa. Melihatnya tertawa sudah membuatku bahagia." Damian a..a..pakah ka..ka.u ja..jadi...pe...per..gi ke a..Ame..ri..ka.., apakah kau mau meninggalkanku?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedih. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Putri" perempuan itu kembali bertanya " Pinky Promise?" haha kata-kata itu membuatku tertawa. " hmm.. Baiklah, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, I'm promise" jawabku dengan nada setulus mungkin dan segera mencium mulutnya dengan sangat lembut. Sesuai janjiku, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Putri lagi dan segera membatalkan perpindahanku ke Amerika. Dan Mr. Guntur dengan sudah akur kembali dan menikah. Akupun menjadi kakaknya Valeria. Dan Nikki, dia minggat dari rumah karena tidak setuju lalu saat dalam perjalanan diapun tertabrak mobil dan meninggal. Aku juga sudah meminta izin kepada Mr dan untuk pacaran dengan putri dan sekarang kami pun sudah bertunangan Dan sebentar lagi akan menikah. Tentang Erika dan kawan-kawan? Tenang, mereka semua sudah menikah dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Erika dengan Viktor, Valeria dengan Leslie, Daniel dengan Sadako, Aria dengan Gil, Dicky terpaksa menikah dengan Lindi dan Ferly, mungkin menikah dengan OJ haha bercanda. Dan tepat pada saat yang ditunggu-tunggu, saat dimana aku menikah dengan si cewek jutek alias Putri, " apakah anda bersedia menjadi pasangan hidup Putri Badai?" Saya menjawabnya dengan sangat yakin " "Ya saya bersedia" sekarang giliran putri yang menjawab "apakah anda bersedia untuk menjadi pasangan hidup Damian Erlangga?" Tidak seperti biasa, dia menjawabnya dengan lemah lembut dan tersenyum sangat manis dimataku." Ya, says sangat bersedia" saat mendengar jawabannya aku sangat bahagia dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia pun juga membalas senyuman itu kepadaku."Baiklah sekarang Damian boleh memberikan cincin pernikahan setelah ITU boleh menciumnya" akupun segera memakaikan cincin ke jari telunjuk Putri dan segera mencium bibirnya Dan diapun membalas ciuman itu dengan sangat lembut

**The End**

**Halo Minna-san~ Gokigenyo? Author sekali-kali pengen buat FF OneShot dan bukan YAOI! X Character ini dari buku novel Omen buatan Lexie Xu. author lagi tergila-gila sama couple ini makanya author bikin FFnya hehe~ maaf ya jika ada kesalahan pada tanda baca maupun tulisan **

**Arigatou Gozaimasta telah mendukung author**

**dan satu lagi, yang Fujoshi/Fundanshi, author minta ID Line atau Pin BBMnya dong! Kalau dikasih hehe**

**Please Review &amp; Do Not Bash!**


End file.
